Cold Mountain
by SkyMaiden
Summary: Sesshomaru gets called off to war leaving Kikyou to wonder if he will make it threw the war and back home to her. And also meets a stranger with silver hair. Inuyasha perhaps. dont know if its going to be sesshykik or InuKik i'll let the people decide.
1. Off to war

Okay so I have a new idea for a fic just by watching that movie Cold Mountain with Jude Law and Nicole Kidman. It will be nothing like the movie so enjoy.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Two young lovers were sitting in a wide open field looking up into the night sky. They both had their minds on the events that were about to come. The male has just been recruited and is about to leave for war in a few weeks. All he could think about now was leaving the woman he loves behind. He turns to face her; his golden eyes focused on her. "Kikyou?" he asked.

The woman turns to look at him and golden eyes meet mahogany. "Yes what's wrong?"

"There is something that I must tell you." She sees how serious he is and this starts to worry her. She gets up moving closer to him. "Okay well you know that you can tell me anything right?"

"I'm going away for awhile. But I promise you that I will return."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to war." He got straight to the point. She felt her entire body go numb at those words. This was the last thing that she wanted to hear. She already lost a brother to that damn war. She didn't wish to lose the man that she loved to it too. She stood up turning away from him. "You can't go what happens if…." He stood up as well taking her hands into his own.

"Don't say that you will lose me."

"But I have already lost Ryu. I can't lose you either."

Ryu was her older 21 year old brother. He had his whole entire life ahead of him and now thanks to the war she lost him. She just couldn't stand by and lose another person. "Kikyou I love you I'm not going to let something like this war tear us apart."

"But Sessho…" she started. He cut her off the next thing she knew he was down on one knee. He took out a jewelry box. "Kikyou after this war is over and everything returns to normal. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked her.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered.

"Will you because I can not imagine my life without you." She nodded softly tears in her eyes. "Of course Sesshomaru I will marry you." He slipped the ring on her finger. Sesshomaru stood up and pulled her towards him. She turned her face to his and their lips met. It wasn't like they had never kissed before. He had been the first man that she had ever kissed. But tonight was special they were engaged now soon she broke away from his kiss. "Sesshomaru promise me that you will return to me."

"You need not worry I will come back and we will get married."

"I believe you." Those had been the last words that they had spoken to one another that day. A few weeks later Sesshomaru had been shipped out to war and she returned to her parents and her sister Sango. Sango had been the only to learn of her engagement because she decided to wait before she told her parents. "Kikyou that's such a beautiful ring."

Sango was 16 so marriage was the farthest thing from her mind. "Thank you Sango."

"Who gave it to you? I bet it was Sesshomaru." Kikyou's face turned bright red and Sango knew that immediately that it had been him. "It was Sesshomaru wasn't it?"

"Yes he proposed to me before he left for war."

"Oh Kikyou must be worried about him. I mean he did leave for the war."

"Yes but I know but he will come back to me."

"Okay goodnight Kikyou."

"Goodnight Sango."

(6 months later)

Six months had passed and there had been no word from Sesshomaru. This made Kikyou worry she had expected a letter by now. When she received nothing she began to think the worse. Her father took notice of this and began to worry that she would never get over him. One night at dinner he brought it up. "Kikyou dear you will have to consider other marriage proposals."

"What father no I'm engaged already."

"Yes I know but you haven't heard from Sesshomaru in months. You can't expect to just sit around and wait for him." He told his daughter. "I love him father and I will wait for him for as long as I have to."

"He could be dead for all you know."

"No he isn't. You just don't want me to marry him. But whether you like or not I am going to marry him." And with that being said she stormed out of the room making her way outside to the backyard. This was the place she would go to clear her mind. Right now she wanted to be alone she was so upset with her father. He had been trying to make her forget about her engagement for the longest time.

"Kikyou?" Sango said.

"Are you okay?"

"I can't believe that he would say those words to me."

"You know that father is just worried about you."

"But to tell me that my fiancé is dead. That was the worst thing that he could ever say."

"I'm sorry Kikyou." Sango felt badly for her sister. "Don't be it isn't your fault."

"Well I'm going up to bed now. Are you coming?"

"I'll be there soon." After a good nights rest Kikyou felt better and decided to go into town. She found herself looking at sheet music in the local music store. Normally she wouldn't buy many things for her self. Yet the sheet music seemed to be calling out for her to buy it. Besides she did play the piano. The local music teacher was an elderly woman but she had an eye out for talented musicians. Well truth be told she only had one eye. She had lost the other in a freak accident when she was younger.

"Kikyou how are you doing today?"

"Miss. Keade hello. Oh I'm alright I was just looking at some sheet music."

"I can see that do you still play the piano child?"

"Yes every now and then my father will not let me quit."

"And he's right for making you continue with it. You are very talented."

"Thank you I'm glad that you think so."

"Kikyou why don't you purchase that sheet music and accompany me to my home. I would love to hear you play." Kikyou didn't really feel up to playing today. But she couldn't deny Keade's request. Keade had been one of the most respected people in town. Kikyou had always thought of her as if she were a second mother. "Of course Miss. Keade I will play for you."

Once the sheet music had been payed for the two women made their way to Keade's house. She lived halfway across town in a huge house that overlooked the lake. Keade lived alone and she often relied on her students to keep her company. Kikyou wasn't really her student yet she had taken an instant liken to her. "Kikyou if I'm not mistaken you have a birthday coming up don't you?"

"Yes I will be 18 in November"

"I remember when I was 18 when I had met my husband many years ago." Kikyou was surprised to learn that she was married. Since she was a little girl Kikyou had always thought that Keade was alone. She didn't have any relatives or children. "Keade I didn't know that you were married?"

"Yes child but that was many years ago. My husband died 2 years after we were married."

"I'm sorry to hear that Keade."

"Don't worry about it." Keade soon turned her attention to the ring on Kikyou's finger. "So I see that you are engaged. Who is the lucky fellow?"

"His name is Sesshomaru." Keade opened the door to her house. When Kikyou stepped inside the house it was even more beautiful than she had ever dreamed. "Keade your home is much lovelier than I could have ever imagined."

"Thank you dear do you want something to drink? Some tea or lemonade?"

"Lemonade will be fine thank you."

Once Keade was gone Kikyou felt that it was time to do some exploring of her own. So down the hall she went and found herself in a huge room. Right next to the window sat a black piano. It looked brand new and shiny it seemed as if no one had ever touched it. She sat down running her fingers across the beautifully polished piano. She suddenly felt the urge to play. It was if the piano had been calling out for her to answer its call. Just as she had reached the second verse of the star spangled banner. She heard some clapping this distracted her and she stopped playing at once.

"You were excellent dear why did you stop?" Keade asked.

"Oh I didn't mean to its just that you startled me."

"My apologies Kikyou here is your lemonade."

"Thank you Ms. Keade."

"Call me Keade dear you are not a little girl anymore. You don't have to address me so formally." She told her. "Of course I was wondering if I could ask your advice."

"I'll help in anyway that I can." She tried to reassure her. "I was wondering what you thought about my engagement. I know that my father doesn't really approve."

"If you love this man then why should you care about your father's approval? As much as I love your father I' am aware of how stubborn he can be." Kikyou appreciated Keade's advice. She felt that she was probably right. Yet she couldn't help but want her father's approval on her marrying Sesshomaru. "My father feels that I' am wasting my time since he had left for war and everything." Keade looked up a look of pure shock on her face. "He went to war?" she questioned.

"Yes but I know that he will return."

"I'm sorry for you Kikyou it must worry you to no end that he's fighting in that war."

"Yes but as long as we love each other. We will be able to get threw this." Keade nodded in agreement she was always fascinated by the idea of two young people so in love that they could get threw anything. "Good for you Kikyou."

"And I was wondering if you would be my teacher." This surprised Keade. Why would someone as talented as Kikyou want to take piano lessons? This didn't make any sense to her. "But Kikyou you are already talented you don't need my help."

"Well I could always learn something new. Besides with the war and everything else that is going on; I could use a distraction." Now she began to understand why Kikyou had wanted to take the lessons. It wasn't because she needed them. It was only because she had seen it as a way out of her stressful situation with her fiancé. "Of course and it will give us a chance to catch up."

"Thank you very much Keade." She stood up hugging the older woman. "Your welcome dear so how is once a week for you?"

"It's perfect for now though I must go. I have to get home before my father starts to worry about me."

"Naturally well take care and get home safely."

"I will farewell Keade." So she departed from Keade's house and decided to take the shortcut through the woods. Also being alone helped her to clear her mind. So she wouldn't keep on missing Sesshomaru as much. She couldn't help thinking of him every now and then. Especially since she hadn't heard from him since he had left for the war. As she was walking she noticed a field of some of the most beautiful flowers. She had always liked flowers ever since she was a child. So she couldn't resist picking some. Kikyou stopped when she noticed a flash of silver.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered. She saw the form of a man and immediately thought that that it was Sesshomaru. So she ran to him throwing her arms around him. She locked him into a tight hug. "Sesshomaru you're alive."

"Huh lady are you crazy. I ain't Sesshomaru." She opened her eyes only to see the face of someone else. She let him go. "Oh you aren't him. Please forgive my foolish mistake." He stared at the young woman. She had to be one of the most beautiful women that he had ever seen in his life. She had long raven colored hair and deep mahogany brown eyes.

"No problem name's Inuyasha." He smiled.


	2. A secret she can't tell

"Inuyasha? She repeated.

"Yeah that's my name not Sesshomaru or whoever the hell you were going on about."

"Oh I'm sorry it's just that I thought that you were someone else. He has silver hair as well." Kikyou started to walk away and he followed after her. "Miss you never told me your name."

"It's Kikyou."

"Kikyou huh pretty name."

"Thank you but now I must be on my way."

"What's the rush?" She really needed to get home. Her father would probably send the whole town out to look for her if she wasn't back before the sun went down. Especially since it was going to be winter soon. "Well my father is overly protective of me." She answered. "I could see why you're really beautiful. Guys would kill to have you."

That was new to her. No man had ever given her a compliment like that. Well Sesshomaru had often complimented her. But he wasn't just some man he happened to be her fiancé. She really didn't know how to feel about this. "Thank you I suppose it was Inuyasha wasn't it?"

"Yeah what's the matter you got short term memory or something."

"It isn't that it just takes me awhile to get used to people when I meet them." He noticed the sheet music in Kikyou's hand and couldn't help but wonder if there was something more to Kikyou, than what was on the surface. "You play an instrument Kikyou?" he asked.

"Yes the piano it's sort of an escape from reality." She answered sadly.

"What's wrong do you want to talk about it?"

"No I don't want to burden you with my problems." Inuyasha grabbed her hand leading her over to a rock. He soon sat down motioning for Kikyou to come sit down with him. "Maybe you should talk about whatever's bothering you. I'll listen that's only if you want to talk."

She couldn't believe how kind this man was being. After all she had just met him and they were still strangers. Also a part of her didn't feel like talking to him about her problems. "Well Inuyasha we have just met. I don't really think that you want to be bothered."

"Kikyou yea you and I just met. But as far as I'm concerned I consider you a friend now. So you can talk to me."

"Okay." She decided. "Well my fiancé is at war and I haven't heard from him in 6 months."

"That guy you mistook me for earlier?"

"Yes and I'm just worried about him. I should have at least received a letter by now." Inuyasha was beginning to feel sorry for her. He found this strange seeing as how he had just met her. He couldn't relate to her because he had never loved anybody. Least of all get engaged to someone. "Well I'm sorry that must hurt."

"It does but I know that he will come back. And then we will see what happens from there." Inuyasha got up stretching his muscles. Kikyou watched as a yawn escaped his mouth. She hoped that she hadn't bored him with her story. "Sorry Kikyou I'm just a little tired that's all. I guess that's what sleeping in the mountains does to you."

"You sleep in the mountains. May I ask why?"

"I'm all about the outdoors."

"Oh I understand." Kikyou nodded. "Well I should really be going."

"Yeah I'll see you around Kikyou." Kikyou took one last look at the stranger before turning to leave. He didn't look at all like Sesshomaru. He wasn't nearly as tall as he was for one thing. She didn't understand why she had thought that it was him. Perhaps it was mainly because of the hair color and the eyes. It could also be just because she had missed him so much. On the walk home she looked through the pages of sheet music. She knew that once she got home her father would want her to play. When she finally did arrive home the sun was already starting to set. Kikyou saw her father sitting on the couch he looked as if he had been waiting for hours.

"Kikyou where have you been this whole time?" he questioned.

"Sorry I'm late father but I was visiting with Keade." This was only half true. She couldn't very well tell him that she was talking to a complete stranger that whole time. He would be furious if he would have known that. "Oh how is Keade doing?"

"She's fine I will be taking lessons with her."

"Good I'm glad to hear it. You were getting to lazy with your music. Now go on and get ready for dinner." Kikyou didn't say anymore to him as she walked into the house. Sango and her mother were already seated they appeared to have been waiting for her. "Kikyou your home we'll have dinner now." Her mother said.

Kikyou sat down across from Sango after a moment their father sat down as well. Dinner was unusually quiet tonight. Usually they would have found something to talk about. But not tonight Kikyou had way too much on her mind to talk to anyone. "What did you girls do today?" their mother asked.

"Nothing spectacular mother." Sango answered.

Kikyou didn't answer instead she continued to stare at the food on her plate. She wasn't at all hungry so she made no sudden movements to eat. "Kikyou what about you dear?" she wanted to know.

"I went into town and purchased some sheet music."

"That's wonderful. Kikyou will you play something for us after dinner?"

"Sure I don't mind." The truth was that she wasn't in the mood to play anything. Her mind was preoccupied with other things. She wondered why she hadn't heard from Sesshomaru. She also couldn't help but think of the similarities between him and Inuyasha. They must be related somehow. If they were why hadn't Sesshomaru ever mentioned having a brother? Later that night as the sisters was putting away the dishes. Sango pulled her sister to the side.

"Kikyou I have to talk to you." Sango started.

"Alright what is it?"

Sango opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw her father standing there. She immediately stopped talking. Kikyou who hadn't noticed that their father was standing there wondered what was wrong. "Sango what's going on?"

"I can't tell you now but I promise that soon I will."


	3. The letters he sent

For two months Kikyou and Inuyasha spent time together. She enjoyed spending time with him because she found him very amusing. But she thought about Sesshomaru every day though. She eventually decided that she would try to find him on her own. She knew that it would be dangerous yet she needed to know if he was alright. As she and Inuyasha were sitting by the river she told him about her plans.

"You want to do what?" he asked.

"I want to go find him. I haven't heard from him in months he could be wounded or worse."

"I still don't think that you should go that's enemy territory. And I'm sure that your fiancé wouldn't want you to go out there. You could be killed." From the way that Inuyasha spoke it sounded as if he really cared for her. And she appreciated his concern. Only Inuyasha didn't understand she needed to see if Sesshomaru was okay.

"Inuyasha I appreciate the concern but this is something that I must do."

"Yeah I understand. I can't let you go alone though so I'm going with you."

"What. Oh no I couldn't ask you to come with me."

"No I'm coming with you." He made up his mind. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." He leaned over it looked as if he was about to kiss her. She took a look at her watch and noticed that she was about 10 minutes late for Keade's lessons. "I have to go. I have piano lessons." She spoke.

"Oh yeah with that old lady right? See ya around Kikyou."

"Bye."

Kikyou couldn't bring herself to kiss him. Not while she was still very much in love and engaged to Sesshomaru. Although he was at war she wasn't going to break her promise to him. It wasn't as if she didn't like Inuyasha. He was very nice to her. It was just that she couldn't betray Sesshomaru. While she was with Keade she was so unfocused that she was messing up on the simplest of notes. This was when Keade suspected that something was wrong. Kikyou had never messed up this badly.

"Kikyou what troubles you so that it would cause you to play so miserably?"

"I'm just thinking that's all."

"About your fiancé no doubt." Keade figured as much.

"Yes and another friend of mine. He's very nice only today he tried to kiss me."

"There's another man in your life. Well what's his name?"

"We're not involved or anything. He's only my friend and his name is Inuyasha." Keade began to think about what Keade was saying. She couldn't help but get the impression that perhaps she was in love with both men. She decided not to ask Kikyou about it until she knew more about the situation.

"Kikyou go home and rest you are in no shape to play today."

"Keade I want to play. Today is the first day in a long time that I actually want to play."

"Yes I know right now though you need to rest. You can come back next week when you're feeling better."

"Thank you for understanding Keade."

Kikyou left Keade's house deciding that she would indeed go home. She did need some sleep. Only she would soon find out that home wasn't the best place to be. She would soon find out a secret that her father had been keeping from her for months. She walked back past the river to see if Inuyasha was still there. He wasn't so she continued on her way home. In the back of her mind she wondered why she had felt the urge to see him.

"I wonder why I wanted to see him so badly just now."

When she got closer to home she saw Sango on the porch pacing nervously. Kikyou noticed that she had been acting strange lately. She seemed to be really nervous especially whenever their father was around. She did say that she had something to tell her. "Kikyou he isn't home right now come on."

Sango led her sister to the back of the house. They went over to one of the many trees in the backyard. Kikyou had no idea what she should expect next. "Sango where are we going?" she wondered.

Sango took out a shovel and went to one of the trees. She began digging up the ground. She would constantly look up to see if their father was coming. Kikyou was officially worried now, not only was the whole situation weird. She didn't like the way Sango was behaving. "Sango will you tell me what's going on?"

"I should have told you this sooner when I had first found out. But father threatened me to keep it secret." When she finished digging she took out a black box she handed it to Kikyou. She reluctantly took the box and was about to open it. Kikyou stopped when she realized that she needed the key.

"There's no key to open this."

"I have the key." Sango reassured her. Just as Sango was about to hand Kikyou the key their father came running over to them. Sango quickly grabbed Kikyou's arm as she started pulling her away from the house. They did not stop running until they came near the river. By this time they were both out of breath

"Sango… I don't understand. Why did you pull me away from the house like that?"

"I didn't want father to do to you what he had done to me."

"Sango what did he do to you?"

Sango reluctantly lifted up her sleeves and showed Kikyou all over the scars all over her. They looked to be fresh too. It was no wonder why she had been so nervous around their father. "Sango I' am so very sorry. If I would have known." She reached over hugging her sister.

"There are more but you don't need to see them. Here this is the key open the box." Before she could they heard some movement up in the tree and then a voice.

"Hey will you two keep it down I'm trying to sleep."

"Inuyasha?" Kikyou questioned. He turned around focusing his eyes on to her. "Oh hello Kikyou. Who's that?" he asked as he pointed to Sango.

"This is my sister Sango." He jumped down from the tree so that he could join them on the ground. He turned his attention to the box. He too was curious to know what was inside. The only person who had known was Sango. "Aren't you going to open it Kikyou?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Yes I will Sango please pass me the key." Sango gave her the key and she wasted no time in opening it up. To her surprise she found that it was a stack of letters. They were dating back more than 6 months. She continued to look threw the box only to find more letters.

"Damn must be over 50 letters in there." Inuyasha said.

"Sango these are from Sesshomaru. He has been writing me this entire time. Father has been keeping these letters from me this entire time."

"Yes I found out awhile ago. I saw him with a letter that was addressed to you. I followed him to the back yard where I saw him putting that letter in a box filled with other letters. He saw that I had found out so he kept on threatening me. That's why I didn't tell you sooner."

Kikyou got up and walked away with both Inuyasha and Sango following after her. She was beyond furious with her father. Here she was thinking that Sesshomaru couldn't write to her because something had happened to him. Instead she found out that her father had been hiding all of his letters. "Kikyou where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going to ask him why he would do this to me. I was worried sick about Sesshomaru. How dare he keep his letters from me? How could he allow me to believe that he was hurt or dead? Then she began to think about how Sesshomaru had felt. He had written her so many letters and she never responded to any of them. He must have thought the worse like that she didn't love him anymore. This wasn't true at all. She did still love him and he needed to know that. She found her father sitting on the porch holding some new letters in his hand.

"Father how could you? What was the point in all of it?" she asked angrily.

"I do not need to explain myself to you Kikyou. I assure you what I did was for your own good."

"Are those more letters from him?"

"I don't know. Why don't you just have a look and find out."

She picked up one only it wasn't a letter from Sesshomaru. Instead it was a letter from one of the commanding officers for his unit. Her eyes fell instantly on to the words that were written. "Kikyou what's wrong?" Inuyasha questioned. She took a moment and then read what some of the letter had said out loud:

_Dear Kikyou we regret to inform you that your fiancé Sesshomaru Motoyama is now currently missing in action,"_


	4. Reading of the letters

"He's missing." Sango said sadly. She had always liked Sesshomaru. She couldn't wait for him to become her brother in law. She had really respected Kikyou and Sesshomaru's relationship. It reminded of her of many of the romance novels that she owned. She really wanted him to be okay. She watched as Kikyou nervously dropped the letter to the ground. This was the worst news that she could have ever received.

"Serves the boy right. Maybe he did you a favor and went off and died." Kikyou's father said.

Kikyou felt the rage boil up inside of her. There were hot tears swelling up in her eyes. She always knew that he had disliked Sesshomaru. Did he hate him so much that he actually wanted him dead? "How dare you?" Kikyou said slapping him across the face. Her father got up grabbing her by the wrist.

"Kikyou you will be much better off without him."

"Let go of me."

Inuyasha walked over to them and pulled her father away from her. He wasn't about to let him hurt her any longer. He had already done enough damage to her by keeping Sesshomaru's letters a secret. "Back off old man." Inuyasha told him.

"Sango we aren't going to stay here any longer. We're leaving."

"Yes sister. But where are we going to go."

"I'm not sure it doesn't matter as long as its not here." Sango couldn't agree with her more. They couldn't live any other moment in their father's house. She went into the house and began to pack some suitcases. Kikyou soon joined her so that she could help her pack. There was no way that they were going to be able to take everything. They would have to come back for the rest of their things. "Kikyou I'm sorry."

"Please don't be sorry it's not your fault that our father is a monster."

They finished packing up all of the things that they could carry. As they were making their way back out of the house; they noticed Inuyasha and their father staring intently at each other. It was almost as if they were going to start a fight of some kind.

"You'll be back Kikyou you too Sango. There's nowhere else that you can go."

"I'd rather die than stay another moment here with you." Kikyou told him. She walked away with both Inuyasha and Sango following after her. Sango began to worry that maybe their father was right. What if they did have to come back to live with him. One thing for sure was that she trusted Kikyou so she would put all of her faith in her. "Kikyou what if he's right and we do have to come back."

"Not necessarily Sango we won't have to come back. I know someone who will take us in." Kikyou led the way because neither Inuyasha nor Sango knew where she was going. The truth was that she was going to Keade's. She was positive that she would help them. When Sango laid eyes on the house she couldn't believe how beautiful it was.

"Who lives here?" she asked.

"Keade." She answered. "I'm sure that she will help us." Once inside Keade made some tea for everyone as they sat in her living room. All was silent the only thing that could be heard was the sound of Inuyasha drinking his tea. Sango, Keade, and Kikyou looked at him surprised.

"Sorry don't usually take part in these fancy tea parties."

"Young man your grammar is awful." Keade told him. She then turned her attention to Kikyou who was sitting there with her cup of tea. It was clear that she had no desire to drink it. "Kikyou dear tell me what happened."

"Sesshomaru has been writing me letters all this time. My father was keeping them from me."

"Surely there must be some kind of mistake." Keade had known Kikyou's father for years. She didn't want to believe that her father was capable of that. Then again anything was possible these days. "There was no mistake Miss. Keade I found the letters myself." Sango spoke.

Keade nodded as she took a sip of her tea. She couldn't just let the two girls go out there without having somewhere to stay. She would gladly let them stay with her. The truth was staying in that big old house was rather lonely. "Kikyou, Sango you both will stay with me."

"Thank you Ms. Keade we really appreciate it." Sango was grateful.

"Please call me Keade dear."

Kikyou got up and set the tea down. She reached for the box taking it with her outside. She sat down underneath the tree. She needed to read some of these letters. And she needed to do it without help from Sango, Keade, or Inuyasha. From the window Inuyasha looked out of the window staring at her. He wanted to see if she was alright but Keade stopped him. "She has to do this herself. It's best to leave her alone right now."

Kikyou opened the box again and took out a letter. She opened the envelope slowly she began to read the letter:

_To my beloved Kikyou I hope this letter finds you well. It has been about a month into the war and I'm still alive. I absolutely hate it here mainly because I can not be with you. I do not know when I will be able to return to you. I do believe that I will return safely to you and back in one piece. The only thing that even keeps me going is knowing that I will make it back to hold you in my arms again._

_Love always Sesshomaru_

She folded the letter back up placing it into the envelope once more. She would cherish these letters forever. Since they were all that she had of him at this moment. She looked up to see both her sister and Inuyasha. "What are you two doing out here?" she asked them.

"We needed to see if you were alright."

"Although Keade told us not to." Sango said.

"No please sit down. I'm just reading some letters I'll read one out loud sit down." She told them. They reluctantly sat down with her. They could tell that she wasn't okay. It appeared to them that she was going to have a nervous breakdown. "Oh here is one of the more recent ones." They watched as Kikyou started to read out loud:

_Kikyou several months have passed and you haven't returned a single one of my letters. I'm beginning to think that something has happened to you. Silly isn't it here I am at war and instead of worrying about myself. The only thing that I can think about is if you're alright. Are you alright? You do not have to hide from me. Spare me no details all I wish to know how you're doing. _

_Is it possible perhaps that you have lost any and all love for me. Have you found another? Is that why you won't answer any of my letters. I have to tell you I would be unbelievably jealous if he turned out to be someone I knew. I seriously hope that you haven't found another man to love. And that you haven't forgotten about me or how much I still love you._

_You do realize how deeply I love you. I assure you that there will be no other for me. There is not a single woman alive that could take your place. I do hope that when I return you still wish to marry me. I still can not say when I will come back. I do understand if you can not wait for me. We have much to discuss when I return. Starting with where you and I stand. _

_Know this Kikyou I will keep fighting until I've made it safely back to you. I wish to see your face again just visualizing you is no longer enough. You are truly the only thing that has kept me alive this entire time. I shall keep fighting to get back to you and hopefully you will never give up on me._

_Forever yours Sesshomaru_

She finished reading the letters unable to control her tears any longer. No she hadn't stopped loving him. Even though he was away at war her feelings hadn't changed any. She felt Sango place her arm around her and whispered to her that everything was going to be okay.

"He thinks that I no longer love him. Worst of all now he's missing."

Sango had never witnessed Kikyou act like this before. It pained her a great deal to see how upset she was. It made her feel even guiltier because there was nothing she could say to make her feel better. Inuyasha on the other hand had felt bad as well. He hated to see Kikyou like this. He wanted to help her and the only way he could do that was to bring Sesshomaru back.

"Kikyou I will go and find Sesshomaru for you."

She stared at him with confusion as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're going to go alone." She spoke. "Yeah I don't want you to get hurt."

"No I will not let you go alone. I will go with you besides he is my fiancé." Inuyasha nodded although he didn't want her to come with him. He could cover a lot more ground faster if he went alone. But he knew Kikyou she was a determined person. After all she did have every right to go he was the man that she loved.

**(Somewhere miles away)**

Sesshomaru had been shot at a total of three times. Twice in each long and the one that had grazed his chest. He had managed to get away from the war zone. But he wasn't moving very quickly. His legs were killing him so for the past half hour he was dragging himself along the road.

"I need to get to Kikyou. I must know what has happened to her." He fell on to his back. The sun was bright that it was hurting him eyes. He slowly closed them. He was weak due to a lack of sleep, no real food, and now these bullets. The only thing he knew was that he needed to get to Kikyou. He opened his eyes again to see a woman with dark hair. He couldn't make out a face all he felt was a hand to his forehead.

"You're burning up. We need to get you to my cabin right away." She spoke.

"Kikyou." He whispered before fading into darkness. Hours later the sun was going down. He had awoken with a start only to find that he was in a bed sitting next to a roaring fire. "Where am I?" he thought to himself. He tried to get up but found that he couldn't so he lay back down. Just then a girl who looked to be about 16 walked into the room carrying firewood.

"Oh good you're awake I was starting to worry." She said.

"Where am I?" he asked her.

"Your safe that's all that matters." He remained silent watching as the girl walked over to the fireplace. She added more wood then she turned to Sesshomaru and smiled. "You're a soldier aren't you?"

"I was they will no doubt name me a deserter now."

"Well dinner will be ready soon so sit tight and I'll be right back." Sesshomaru sat puzzled he wondered why this girl seemed so intent on helping him. And more importantly when the hell would he be able to get out of here; so that he could return to Kikyou.

"She must be worried out of her mind by now." He thought.


	5. Someone has died

As Sesshomaru slept several nightmares began to plague his mind. They all started and ended the same. He made his way back to Kikyou but each time she had chosen another man. He woke up cold sweat pouring from his head. Soon the girl came back over to him placing the cloth on to his head. "You're freezing." She told him.

He stared at the girl with a questionable look on his face. Why was she helping him? What did she have to gain by helping a wounded solider? "Who are you?" He finally asked her.

"My name is Rin." She answered.

Rin he thought about what a strange name it was. Here she was no older than 16 and still helping him. His instincts told him that there was something strange going on here. He tried to move again only to find that he couldn't. He hated feeling helplessness. "Sir you can't move just yet." she told him.

"I have to get home. I can not stay here."

"I can't allow you to leave not until your better." Allow him to leave? Who did this girl think that she was? He would be damned if he would let some foolish girl tell him what to do. "You can not force me to stay here."

"Maybe not but if you leave someone will surely kill you."

This was true he was a wounded solider. Enemy forces would kill him in an instant. But there were worst things than death. And that was not being able to see Kikyou again. He couldn't leave yet he could still send another letter. "I need pen and paper quickly." He spoke.

"Sure but who will you be writing to?" she wondered.

"It's none of your business but I am writing a letter to my fiancé." Rin looked at the band on his finger. He was indeed engaged. A part of her wished that he wasn't she thought that he was really handsome. "Alright I'll go and get some paper."

When she came back she handed him the paper placing the pen in his hand. He immediately began writing with her looking over his shoulder. He could feel her eyes on him it was starting to become extremely annoying. "What?" he was annoyed.

"I'm sorry I was just wondering what the letter said. I can't read." She admitted.

"I'm just telling her that I'm alive just in case she believes that I'm dead."

"If you were already writing to her shouldn't she know that you're alive?" She had made a good point. It was obvious that she knew nothing about war. Once his commanding officers knew that he was missing they sent a letter to Kikyou. Then there was the fact that she hadn't answered any of his letters. He was sure there had to be a reasonable explanation.

"She didn't answer any of my letters." He spoke softly.

"What?" she couldn't hear what he had said?

"She never answered any of my letters." Sesshomaru spoke a little louder. Rin began to feel sorry for him. If they were to be married why hadn't she answered any of his letters? Didn't she care if he lived or died? "If she really loved you she would have answered your letters." She whispered.

"What did you say?"

"How can she possibly love you and not answer your letters." He reached over and began choking Rin. He didn't care if she died right now. How dare she even suggest that Kikyou did not love him? He soon found himself letting go when he saw the fear in her eyes.

"You know nothing about my relationship or Kikyou. So you should mind your tongue." So the woman's name was Kikyou. She couldn't explain but that name did sound familiar to her. She rubbed her sore neck and left the room so that he could finish the letter. Sesshomaru began to feel guilty for what he did to her. Mainly because Kikyou would have been disappointed if she knew. Sesshomaru couldn't help but think about what she was doing right now. It would be a year soon and that was how long they would be separated. He hoped that she still loved him. A year was a long time to be apart from one another.

**(With Kikyou)**

Kikyou was supposed to meet Inuyasha by the river. So from there they could set off on their journey of finding Sesshomaru. She had went in to town for some things but told him that she would be back. As she was making her way back she saw both Inuyasha and Sango running towards her.

"Kikyou, Kikyou." They called out.

"What's wrong?" she wondered.

"It's Keade she's really ill." Sango answered.

"Yeah the doctors are in with her right now." The three of them had rushed back to Keade's house. Kikyou had become really close to her. So she did know that she had been ill. She also was hoping that Keade wouldn't die. When they approached the house a doctor came out.

"Which of you ladies is Kikyou?"

"My name is Kikyou." She answered.

"Keade wishes to speak to you upstairs." She slowly walked in the house making her way into the house. She had never been upstairs before but it was lovely. There were paintings on the wall, old artifacts, and things of that sort of nature. Keade was probably wealthier than either she or Sango could have imagined.

She knocked on the door and entered. She saw Keade lying there looking extremely pale her breathing was shallow. She had never seen her look this weak before. "Keade?" she spoke.

"Kikyou child please sit down."

Kikyou took a chair placing it near Keade's bedside. "How are you feeling?" Kikyou asked her.

"I've been better. How are you though? Are you still going after Sesshomaru?"

"Yes but if you need me here I can stay here a little longer." Keade chuckled lightly. That was one of the many qualities that she admired about Kikyou. She was always very concerned for others. She hardly ever thought of herself.

"No Kikyou I fear that my time is already up. There is nothing that you can do for me."

"You're saying that you want me to watch you die. I can not do that Keade you have become one of my best friends. You were like a second mother to me."

"How kind your words are it was an honor to have known you Kikyou. Do not worry about me. Promise me that you will live on and have the happy life that you were meant to have."

"I…" she started.

"Promise an old lady's request."

"Yes Keade I promise." Keade smiled a little before taking her last breaths. All she wanted was for Kikyou to be happy. And she could embrace happily knowing that Kikyou would keep the promise. Kikyou stared at her she was no longer breathing. "Keade?" she questioned.

There was no response. "Keade?" she asked again shaking her slightly. It was now clear that Keade had passed on. She cried quietly Keade was indeed like a mother to her in many ways. She would no doubt miss her greatly. As she walked down the stairs she saw both of the doctors.

"What did she say?" one of them wondered.

"She is dead." Kikyou answered.

"Go on and check for yourself if you wish."

Both doctors saw that Kikyou was right and they would have to send for someone to collect the body. Kikyou sat in the kitchen crying. How was she supposed to live in the house with Keade gone? "Kikyou I know how close you two were. I'm sorry." Sango told her. Kikyou got up placing her arms around her sister. She had already lost Keade, Sesshomaru was god knows where. She couldn't lose her sister as well.

"Kikyou I want to go with you when you go look for Sesshomaru."

"Sango I couldn't ask you to come. It would be dangerous."

"I know that but I want to come."

"Alright but we wont leave tonight. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

**(With Sesshomaru)**

He had found enough strength to get up out of bed and sat down at the desk. His legs would continue to hurt seeing as how he had been shot at. Yet if he didn't try to move then he would never make it back to Kikyou. "I see that you're moving a little that's good."

"I wanted to apologize for earlier." He spoke.

"It was no problem. You were right I shouldn't have said anything about your fiancé." Rin stood up so she could look out of the window. It was a very calm night. The stars were bright and to her it seemed quiet. "What are you thinking?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's just a quiet night. It's a little too quiet it means that someone has died." Sesshomaru stared at her with slight confusion. He had never heard that type of thinking before. He didn't like it when it was too quiet; but to say that someone had died.

"You will stay here with me wont you?"

"I will stay for as long as I have to. But make no mistake I will get out of here."

"You must truly love her. If you're willing to risk your life for her." He didn't respond to her and she didn't say anymore. Instead she took her candle with her as she started to leave the room.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru I will check on you in the morning."

"What a strange girl?" he thought to himself.


	6. No matter what, I promise

Sesshomaru awoke the next morning feeling slightly better. Yes he was still in pain but he didn't care. He needed to try to move around some more. He had a bad feeling that something was wrong. He hoped that Kikyou was alright. He would have regretted it if something happened and he wasn't there. He managed to walk all the way to the porch. But that was as far as his legs would carry him. He slumped down on the ground.

Before long Rin came over to him; she had to admire his strength and determination. And she couldn't help but want someone to love her like he loved Kikyou. "You shouldn't push yourself so hard." She warned.

"I don't care. I must get back to Kikyou."

Kikyou had spent the entire time preparing for Keade's funeral. Everyone in town would go to her funeral. She was one of the most respected people in town. Kikyou never really knew how much she missed her until now. Keade was one of her best friends. She was someone that she could confide in. Kikyou stood before her grave placing the flowers on top. She prayed that Keade would have peace in the afterlife. She was going to miss her friend, her second mother. In the mist of it all she couldn't help but think of Sesshomaru.

She hoped that she would get to him in time. After tonight she would leave in search of him. He needed to still be alive. She couldn't lose another person that she loved. "I need you Sesshomaru." She whispered. Inuyasha stood there listening to her. He felt sorry for her and hoped that she wouldn't stay miserable for long. He knew that once Sesshomaru was found she would be alright. But that would also mean that he would lose her. She had become a good friend of his someone that he cared deeply for.

"You really miss him."

Kikyou wiped the tears from her eyes. There was no denying it of course she had missed him. She thought about him everyday. She was grateful that Inuyasha was helping her through this difficult time. She needed a friend especially after losing Keade.

"I do. I need to find him."

Later that night came over to Keade's house. Sango opened the door for them. They wanted to speak to Kikyou it was regarding Keade's will. No one knew that she had a will at least until now. "It was Keade's wish to leave everything to you." One man told her.

"Everything." Sango repeated.

"Yes everything meaning her house, her belongings, any and everything that she owned." Kikyou was handed the will and read it over about 5 times. It was no secret that Keade was wealthy she owned nearly half of the town. This would make Kikyou a very wealthy woman. Kikyou of course had not been expecting this. "You all have a good night."

What was she supposed to do with all of this? It was a most precious gift that she never imagined that she would have. It might have been Kikyou's love for music that made her do this. But then again Keade didn't have any children or any other family. She had always treated Kikyou like a daughter. Maybe it had been a part of Keade's plan all along. "What are you going to do now sister?" Sango asked.

"I still can't believe that she left everything to me."

Even with all of this money and this house she was missing one important thing. She was missing Sesshomaru she wanted him to be here. If he were here with her it would have made everything better. She didn't care what she had to do she would find him.

Later that night Sesshomaru sat outside nothing but Kikyou on his mind. He couldn't help but think of her. The entire time threw the war she was the only thing that kept him going. Literally he would have died without her. She had no idea how much she had helped him. All he could think about was getting back home to her. He wanted to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her. As he said there would be no other woman for him. He also wondered why she never answered any of his letters. It couldn't be because she didn't love him anymore. If she did love another she would have told him already. He gazed up at the moon remembering things from the past. Happier moments between him and Kikyou before the war had separated them.

(**Flash back**)

Kikyou and Sesshomaru were walking together along the river. They were holding hands nothing else seemed to matter. To the two of them they were the only people who existed. Sesshomaru sat down wrapping his arms around her. Not intending on letting her go.

"I have been thinking about you all day." Kikyou told him.

She never really had the chance to spend much time with him. Her father had forbade them to be together. It was becoming more difficult for them to see each other. She didn't care what her father thought she loved Sesshomaru. "Kikyou you are always on my mind. No matter what your father will not keep us apart."

He reached into his pocket taking out a gold locket. It was beautiful she hadn't seen a locket as lovely as this one. He then put the locket around her neck. She turned to him kissing him passionately on the lips. He gladly returned her kiss. "Thank you Sesshomaru. I will always wear it."

"I love you Kikyou." He whispered.

(**End of Flashback**)

Rin joined Sesshomaru on the porch. She looked at how he gazed up at the moon. He was obviously thinking about Kikyou. She noticed that he would get like that whenever he thought about her. "Thinking about Kikyou?" she asked him.

"It really isn't any of your concern but yes." Rin was even starting to envy Kikyou. Here she had this man that loved her to death. And yet where was she. She hadn't answered not a single one of his letters. He could be dead for all that she knew.

"I hope that everything works out for you Sesshomaru." She left again leaving him alone with the stars. He continued to think about Kikyou. He hoped that he would be strong enough to leave soon. He had no intention on staying here and wasting his life away. Sesshomaru would make him self stronger and he would return to Kikyou. "I will see you again soon Kikyou I promise."

Meanwhile Kikyou was sitting outside as well. She sat underneath the stars and the moon just thinking about Sesshomaru. Before he had left for the war they would always sit together.

**(Kikyou's Flash back)**

She and Sesshomaru were in a field. She was finally able to sneak away from her father. And naturally she would spend this time with Sesshomaru. She hated her father for trying to keep her away from him. Didn't he see that all she wanted was to be with him?

"My father doesn't understand anything."

"He could never understand what real love is." Sesshomaru started. She opened her eyes wide. Did he just mention the word love? Was he just admitting to her that he loved her? Because although it was true she did love him. They had never admitted the words to one another.

"Sesshomaru?" she questioned. He took her into his arms holding her close. She always loved the feeling of being in his arms. She wanted it to stay like this forever. She wanted it to be just the two of them because nothing else seemed to matter. It was now the two of them against the world and especially her father.

"Kikyou I love. I have always loved you and I will always love you. And one day whether your father approves it or not I am going to marry you."

"I love you too Sesshomaru always no matter what happens."

**(End of Flashback)**

No matter how far she had to search wherever Sesshomaru was she would find him. She would make him understand that she had never stopped loving him. If she would have known about the letters she would have answered them. She would have never allowed him to think that she didn't love him. She wouldn't have let him think that he didn't matter to her. They were going to be married that is until the war separated them.

"Sesshomaru wherever you are. I will find you I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Sango and Inuyasha were waiting for Kikyou as she made some last minute preparations. Today she would finally go off in search of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stood leaning up against the nearby tree.

"I hope that Kikyou will be okay." Sango whispered.

Sango was worried about everything her sister had gone through. Kikyou was strong enough though she had to be in order to handle all that had been happening. Inuyasha looked over to the dark-haired young woman. He could understand why she was concerned. Kikyou was her sister and pretty much the only family she had left since they had gone from their father's home.

"Hey Sango." Inuyasha began causing her to turn to look at the silver-haired young man. "It'll be okay. Kikyou is tough and she has us remember."

"Yeah." Sango nodded. "You're right Inuyasha, thank you."

When the pair heard footsteps there they saw the raven-haired female standing there.

"My apologies for taking so long, are you both ready?"

"Yeah,' the golden-eyed male nodded.

"I'm ready." Sango agreed.

The group of three then started out on their journey. Kikyou had mostly thoughts of Sesshomaru on her mind. Was he ok? Was he still alive more importantly?

"_He's strong_." She thought. "Sesshomaru is one of the strongest men I've ever known. He has to still be alive."

Kikyou was not ready to give up on him. He was out there and she would find him.

"_Hold_ _on Sesshomaru I'll find you. We have so much that we need to discuss."  
_

Sesshomaru awoke with a sharp pain filling his legs, causing him to yell out.

"Damn it!" he all but growled. "This goddamn pain."

Some days were easier than others and then there were days like this where the pain really had been a lot to deal with.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin came running into the room. "Are you okay?"

"Does it appear to you that I'm okay?"

She could see that he was clearly in a lot of pain. She put her hands on to his shoulders.

"Try to calm down okay I know you're in pain."

The pain his body was suffering paled into comparison to the pain his heart was dealing with. He only wanted to see Kikyou. She was the only thing on his mind. She had been the only thing that was keeping him going. He just had to see her again.

'_Kikyou_," he thought to himself.

Thinking of his raven-haired beauty had been enough to get him to calm down. Rin noticed the immediate change.

"I don't want to have to leave you here alone Sesshomaru but I do have to run into town. We need some things here and I need to get some more medicine for you."

He didn't care. In honesty he preferred to be alone right now.

"Go." He said firmly.

She nodded.

"I'll be back, try to rest okay."

All he heard was the front door closing and he was alone with his thoughts. The peace would do him some good. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and before he realized it he had drifted off to sleep.

_(Sesshomaru's dream)_

_The silver-haired male found himself walking through a forest. It was autumn as the leaves were changing colors and gently falling down on the ground._

"_This place seems familiar."_

_He looked up to see a woman in the distance with raven-colored locks and brown orbs. He knew of only one woman with that appearance._

"_Kikyou.' He whispered._

_He ran towards the woman showing no signs of slowing down. There had been no pain in his legs anymore. He felt as good as new. He felt very much like the man he used to be._

"_Kikyou?"_

_Only when he finally got to her she was in an embrace with another man._

"_What?" he mouthed. "What is the meaning of this?"_

"_Oh, Sesshomaru." She noticed him. "I…"  
_

"_Kikyou what are you doing?"_

"_I'm sorry Sesshomaru but you and I can no longer be together. It would have never worked out. I…"_

"_What nonsense is this? Kikyou I wish to spend the rest of my life with you, you know that. There isn't any other woman in this world for me."_

_She looked remorseful for a second but it quickly faded. The young woman let out a laugh._

"_Sesshomaru get over it, move on. We are through."_

_He watched as she and the man walked away._

"_No!" he shouted._

_This could not possibly be happening. _

"_Kikyou!"_

Sesshomaru awoke with a start and sat up in bed with sweat slightly dripping down his forehead.

"No." he whispered. "It was only a dream."

Even if by some unfortunate twist of fate that she ended up with some other man Kikyou would never be so cruel. Sesshomaru moved to get up or at least he tried to. He needed to keep on trying to move even if only by a little. He managed to make it on to his feet slowly but surely.

"Alright, very good."

He moved slowly, slower than he had ever moved in his entire life. The sharp pain in his leg making itself evident as he walked on. He did not make it very far however as he ended up losing his balance and falling down.

"Damn it." He groaned. "Kikyou."

Meanwhile Kikyou had paused mid-step causing both her companions to look at her.

"Hey sis what's wrong?"

There was a look of question on her face. Inuyasha looked immediately concerned.

"Kikyou you look kind of out of it. Are you okay?"

"Yes." She nodded. 'It was just a feeling that I had. It felt like he had called out for me. It was as if he needed me just now." She admitted.

She could literally almost feel that Sesshomaru had called out for her like he needed her.

"It'll be okay Kikyou." Sango tried to comfort her sister. "We'll find him."

Inuyasha frowned slightly then proceeded to lead the way.

"Well we ain't going to find him standing around like this, let's go."

Kikyou exchanged looks with Sango and then looked towards the silver-haired male.

"_Inuyasha_." She thought almost sadly.

The sisters said nothing as they went to catch up with Inuyasha. He walked with his arms folded. He didn't know why exactly he was upset. Kikyou was engaged and it wasn't a secret that she loved him. She was prepared to go out on this journey to find him.

"I guess that I really care about her, more than I first thought."

However he decided that he would say nothing at all. It would be better to remain quiet on this matter. There would be no reason to bring it up, not when she was clearly very much in love with Sesshomaru.

"_F_eh," he thought. "_It really doesn't matter."_

Rin arrived back to find Sesshomaru flat on his back gazing up into the ceiling. She nearly dropped the items she had when she noticed him.

"Sesshomaru are you alright, what happened? You were trying to walk again." She said knowingly.

"Yes." He said simply as if it weren't already obvious enough.

'You really shouldn't push yourself so hard. Let me help you."

She reached for him and carefully helped him get back into bed. He remained silent.

"Listen I know you want to get back home but you won't get there if you end up killing yourself."

The amber-eyed male still said nothing. Rin shook him slightly.

"Sess…" she started.

"Do me a favor leave me?"

"Alright." She agreed and decided not to push. "I'll go. Just try to take it easy."

He doubted he would be able to do much resting when all he thought about was getting home and back to the woman that he loved.

"Kikyou even if it's only to say goodbye to you. I promise I will see you again."

Night was going to fall soon leaving Inuyasha thinking it would be best to set up camp somewhere for the night.

"It'll be night soon so we should stop for now."

"Alright." Kikyou agreed.

"You two stay here. I'll go get some firewood I'll be back."

Inuyasha quickly disappeared leaving the sisters alone again. Sango sat down underneath a tree. Kikyou took a seat as well. She was actually glad to have this time alone with her sister. She had been a best friend as well as confidant.

"Kikyou do you think that Inuyasha's okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know didn't he seem kind of upset to you?"

"So you noticed it too."

Sango nodded. "How could I not?"

Sango sat with her arms wrapped around her knees ad she gazed down.

"Kikyou is everything going to be okay. I mean, I just can't shake this really bad feeling I have."

Kikyou stared into the direction that Inuyasha had walked off in. she found herself in agreement with her sister.

"Sango I fear that I share your concerns."


	8. Chapter 8

Before the sisters could continue their conversation Inuyasha had returned with the firewood. He noticed the immediate awkwardness.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing." Sango quickly spoke up.

He didn't believe her but said nothing instead he went to work on starting the fire. Kikyou decided that at some point she would talk to him. Things were beginning to feel very weird now. The air needed to be cleared silence filled the campsite that night as Sango slept it was just Inuyasha and Kikyou awake. She sat staring into the fire while Inuyasha sat tapping his foot.

"Inuyasha." She spoke.

"Yeah?"

"I…" she started. "We should talk."

He had a pretty good feeling about what she wanted to talk about. He however did not feel ready to have this conversation with her.

"Um Kikyou can we not talk right now I just…"

"Okay." She understood immediately. "We won't have to."

She fell asleep soon enough while Inuyasha just watched guard. He knew it would be only a matter of time before Kikyou would be reunited with Sesshomaru. He didn't want to lose her completely but how could he compete with her fiancé.

"She loves him I cant do anything about that."

The very least he could hope for was to be able to remain friends with her in his life somehow or another. He'd have to settle for it. He wasn't completely sure if he could though. He really cared about her a lot more than friendship.

"Damn maybe if we would have met at a different place and time huh Kikyou."

Morning soon arrived with Sango waking up first to see Inuyasha sitting up on a nearby rock. She couldn't help but notice the far off expression in his amber eyes. She stood up and walked over to him placing her hand on to her shoulder.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded although she really did not believe him.

"Do you want to talk?"

He folded his arms then turned his head letting her know that he probably did not want to talk.

"Okay then I understand I can leave you alone if you want since you rather not talk."

Sango started to walk off Inuyasha blinked curiously.

"Hey Sango where are you going?"

"I'm just going to find a nearby stream or something."

"Are you going alone?" he questioned while jumping up. "You can't go alone."

"Inuyasha I'll be fine okay." She gave a smile.

"I can't just let you go out there alone. Kikyou wouldn't want her kid sister out there like that. I'll go with you."

"Very well Kikyou should be up soon though so I guess we'll be heading out."

"Yeah." He nodded.

Sango quickly wrote a note to Kikyou explaining where she and Inuyasha had gone off to just in case she woke up while they were gone. Inuyasha followed behind Sango to keep an eye on her. Once at the stream she bent down to take some of the water.

"You really care about her don't you?" She asked knowingly.

"Huh," Inuyasha turned red slightly. "Uh…"

"It's okay." She turned around to give him a warm smile. "She cares about you too."

Inuyasha blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah you've been really great to her she needed someone too you know with Sesshomaru being gone."

Inuyasha nodded then sat down besides her. He realized that he'd never really asked about him.

"What is he like?"

"Sesshomaru? Well he's very much a mystery to me I've never really held too many conversations with him, but he's very well mannered, calm, very tall, and most women have always found him very attractive. He kind of has this aristocratic type flair too. Actually the two of you have some similar physical traits.

"Yeah Kikyou thought I was him when we first met." Inuyasha remembered.

"Yeah it's the hair and the eyes but he's much taller than you. It would be funny if somehow maybe you guys were related."

She seemed amuse at the thought while Inuyasha rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Feh, stupid woman."

"Hey." She looked offended. "You'd think the same too if you met him. Well you'll meet him soon enough I suppose. We should probably get going."

"Yeah."

As she was getting up to move something hit her arm causing the younger woman to cry out.

"Ow."

"What happened?"

"Something bit me."

He looked to see a small trail of blood he grabbed her arm.

"Are you okay? Do you feel any pain, are you lightheaded or anything?"

"No not really."

"Okay that's good hold still okay." He then lowered his mouth to the wound and proceeded to suck the blood dry which took Sango by surprise.

"Inuyasha." She whispered.

He soon let go. "You'll be okay I just did that in case there happened to be any poison?"

'What about you?"

"Heh," he laughed. "I'll be fine. I'm sure you've already noticed but I'm not exactly your average guy; there aren't too many walking around with silver hair and gold eyes."

She nodded agreeing with him completely.

"So maybe there could be some truth to your theory about Sesshomaru and I, it's possible. I've never known my family."

She looked suddenly sad for him.

"Really?"

"Yep, I've been alone all my life. It's good I guess I learned how to survive."

She didn't feel that anyone should ever have to be alone she suddenly hugged him.

"I'm sorry."

He was taken by surprise from the hug.

"Hey, hey its okay don't feel bad."

"You wont be alone okay you have Kikyou and myself."

"Yeah it feels good to hear that thanks, let go now okay."

"Sure."

The two walked back in silence Sango couldn't help but to feel badly for Inuyasha. It was clear that he truly cared about Kikyou and she knew Kikyou cared for him too but Sesshomaru had been the man she loved. Both Sango and Kikyou knew that. She was sure Inuyasha knew it too.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry." She thought.

At the campsite Kikyou was indeed awake she smiled warmly upon seeing her traveling companions.

"There you two are did you find the stream?"

"Yes." Sango answered. "We'll be ready to go whenever you are."

"Sure lets go I'm ready."

"There's a town not too far ahead."

Inuyasha mentioned. "We can look around for answers there."

"Yes someone has to have seen Sesshomaru at the very least lets go."

Sesshomaru sat up in a chair looking out of the window. It looked to be a beautiful day he longed to be spending this day with Kikyou. He still had yet to receive a single answer to any of his letters. It was very discouraging for him.

"Have you found another." He couldn't help but wonder.

"Sesshomaru I made some breakfast will you eat?"

He had a feeling that if he didn't she would only pester him until he did.

"Very well."

'You need to keep up your strength okay."

He said nothing but managed to eat some of the food she had prepared.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" he was curious.

"Well when you live alone most of your life you have to learn certain things."

"Hm," he nodded.

"Sesshomaru I…" she stopped. "Nothing, never mind."

"What?" he disliked being kept in the dark and wanted her to finish her thoughts.

"I was just wondering about what you were going to do when you see Kikyou again."

The silver-haired male wanted nothing more than to just hold her in his arms and never let go. He wanted to plan their wedding so that they could be married. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Only he wasn't sure on what he would face when he did manage to return to Kikyou.

"I shall cross that bridge when I get there."

Rin ended up shaking her head slightly.

"Why did you do that?"

"I just don't understand why you would still want to be with her. She's never answered a single one of your letters all she has done is hurt you."

Sesshomaru flinched. "Silence."

"It's true." The young girl nodded. "How could you want to be with a woman who hurt you as much as she has?"

"You have so much to say about something you don't know anything about. Kikyou and I have been through everything together you can't possibly love a person in the way that she and I have loved each other and just forget them so easily. A young girl like you couldn't possibly understand."

Rin listened closely to his words which did make sense. She truly didn't know anything about love since she had no experience in the matter. She only knew that Sesshomaru had been in pain and from where she was sitting Kikyou looked to be the reason for his pain.

"You're right I don't know love like you do and if it's anything like you feel right now then maybe I shouldn't, especially if it's going to cause this much pain."

"Eventually you will learn of it and then perhaps you can understand a little of how I feel."

She now had fresh tears in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru I can't help but feel sorry for you."

"Funny it is I who feels sorry for you."

They stared at one another for a few moments before Rin decided that she needed to clear her head for some time.

"I'll be back okay."

He could tell that he had hurt her feels but he chose to say nothing and offered her no words of apology. She wasn't really expecting one either. She said no more then left the house leaving the silver-haired male alone once more.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have been as harsh but she truly does not understand."

After some time had passed Sesshomaru was once again on his feet.

"I should try to move more again I'm getting nowhere by sitting around."

Kikyou, Inuyasha, and Sango arrived at the town. It seemed to be a small not so busy sort of town.

"Hey I'll check us into an inn okay." Inuyasha suggested. "We don't have to sleep outside again."

"Sure Inuyasha thank you."

"You two start asking around about Sesshomaru and I'll catch up."

The three of them then split up Kikyou took out a photo of Sesshomaru it couldn't be too difficult to learn if anyone had seen him. There weren't many silver-haired, golden eyed men walking around. The sisters walked around asking as many people as they could with no success.

"Hey Kikyou?'

"Yes?'

"Have you noticed that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru do have certain similarities to one another?"

"Yes the eyes and the hair they could even be related somehow."

"Yeah that's what I was thinking too sis. I'm sure you also noticed that he cares about you a lot."

The raven-haired woman paused but wasn't completely surprised that Sango would mention that.

"Yes." She nodded. "I know that he does. I'm very grateful to have met him. I was lonely and I needed someone."

"Yeah, but sis you love Sesshomaru don't you, so now what about Inuyasha?"

She didn't have time to say anything because Inuyasha was now heading towards them.

"Okay I got you guys a room and me one too. Here are the keys so, did you have any luck?"

"No, not yet unfortunately."

"Well it will be lunch time soon we can stop to eat in a bit and then keep asking."

Kikyou looked down at her photo.

"What if we don't find him? What if some terrible misfortune has befallen him." She felt some tears start to come down her eyes.

"Sesshomaru will be okay Kikyou he is very strong."

Inuyasha then hugged her.

"Yeah do don't cry it'll be alright."

"Thank you both now is not the time for me to lose myself."

As they were now heading to a place to eat they noticed a young girl about 16.

"Hey why don't we ask her?"

"Excuse me?" Sango asked her first.

"Yes?"

"We're sorry to bother you young girl but I was wondering if maybe you could help us?"

The young girl smiled warmly.

"Sure I'll be glad to help if I can."

Kikyou then showed her the photo and her eyes widened in recognition.

"Sesshomaru." She thought.

"His name is Sesshomaru and he is currently missing from the war. I'm looking for him now, would you have happened to seen him?"

Rin grew silent.

"Wow he's such a handsome man but no I haven't."

"I see." Kikyou let out a defeated sigh. "Thank you anyway."

"Sure you're welcome."

Rin then left with Inuyasha staring after her something was definitely up with that girl. He had a good feeling she was lying and his instincts had never failed him before.

"Something is definitely up."

"We can stop for lunch if you guys are hungry." Kikyou suggested.

"I actually am a little hungry." Sango admitted.

"Alright." Kikyou smiled for her sister. "Let's eat then we can ask around some more later."

Lunch went by very quietly Inuyasha had been busy wrestling with his suspicions of that young girl.

"Hey Kikyou, Sango I think she was lying to you."

"What?"

"Inuyasha are you sure?"

"Not 100 percent or anything but yeah I really believe she was lying. If we see her again we should keep an eye on her. She might know something."

"Okay but I wonder why she would even lie."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows people do a lot of crazy things in life."

Kikyou began to think more on what Inuyasha had said why that young girl would lie to them. What was her purpose? It seemed pointless really.

"Well let's just have lunch then after we've eaten we can decide what's next."

'Sure."

Rin watched quietly as the three traveling companions left.

"Was that woman Kikyou? She must be looking for Sesshomaru."

She didn't know what to do right now with this new found information. She should probably tell Kikyou that she knew exactly where Sesshomaru was but for some reason she simply couldn't bring herself to. She had grown rather attached to the silver-haired male and wanted to help him heal. Sure she didn't know all of the details but she felt like Kikyou had done nothing but hurt him.

'Sesshomaru deserves so much more. She's only caused his pain."

From there Rin headed back to her home to find Sesshomaru slowly but surely making his way towards her.

"Sesshomaru what's going on?"

"I'm making progress. I'm moving much better it is my will and love for Kikyou that keeps me going."

She was immediate reminded of what happened earlier.

"Yeah," she agreed. "You're walking."

"Soon I hope to be able to head back home."

"You did great but don't overdue it okay you should sit down and we will have lunch alright."

Sesshomaru simply nodded then together they entered the house to sit down to a meal together. He couldn't help but notice her silence.

"What's wrong Rin?"

"N-Nothing." She lied. "I'm just thinking. Sesshomaru can I ask you a question."

He nodded.

"Have you thought about what you will do if Kikyou doesn't want you anymore?"

He was instantly reminded of his nightmare. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Although I do find it hard to believe she would just cast me aside. I don't dispute the possibility that there have been other offers. I just simply want the chance to talk to her and see where we stand."

"I see." Rin whispered. "I'm sorry I just can't help but to think what will happen once you go. I'll be alone here again."

The scent of her tears hit him right away.

"I…" he started.

"It's okay you don't have to say anything. It was nice not being alone here for awhile even if you were mean to me sometimes."

She laughed sadly.

Sesshomaru was now seeing Rin in a different light. She was just really a lonely young girl. She needed a family that's what she needed.

"You've been alone for a very long time."

"yeah." She nodded. 'My parents died when I was smaller. I've been alone for a long time. So it was nice having someone to take care of and spend time with."

"I'm sorry." And he honestly meant that apology.

"I know thank you, well I'm going to clean up around here you try to rest and get better."

After lunch Kikyou, Inuyasha, and Sango went right back to asking around about Sesshomaru there had been no luck so far. Kikyou sighed sadly.

"I need to be alone for awhile."

"Sure." They both nodded in understanding they would give her some space.

"Hey I think I'll go and maybe check around outside of town." Inuyasha suggested.

"What," Sango spoke. "By yourself."

"Yeah I can cover more ground alone I'll be back."

He started to run off but Sango called out to him.

"Inuyasha wait what if you get hurt."

He paused then tuned back to look at her. It sounded as if she had some genuine concern for him.

"I'll be fine Sango don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He gave a smile and nod. "I'm tougher than I look you know."

"Alright well just be careful."

"I will I'll be back soon I promise."

She nodded then watched as he ran off.

"I hope that you'll be okay."

She knew Kikyou wished to be alone now but at the same time like this a girl needed her sister. The dark-haired young woman found her sister sitting underneath a tree reading some of his letters.

"You brought them?"

"Oh Sango, yes I did I brought them in order to feel closer to him. I feel so terrible the he wrote so many letters in which I didn't respond."

Sango sat down then placed her hand to her shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself father didn't want you to know if anything it's his fault."

"Father never did approve of my relationship with Sesshomaru."

"He wanted to control our lives Kikyou it's a good thing that we are free of him now."

Kikyou agreed with Sango they were completely free of their father now and could choose how to live their lives.

"I wonder what I will do when Sesshomaru returns and you two get married."

"Sango you are my sister first and foremost I will never abandon you."

"I know I didn't think that you would. I wonder though about Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?" Kikyou repeated.

"Kikyou." Sango turned around to look at her. "He cares about you, you know."

"I know and I don't want to hurt him."

'I have a feeling someone will get hurt either way."

"Yes." Kikyou agreed. "Where is he?"

"He said he would so some searching around town he said he would be back soon."

"I need to talk to him."

"Yeah it will be fore the best."

"Sango?" Kikyou began.

"Yes?"

"Thank you very much for coming with me. I appreciate your support."

"Of course Kikyou." Sango smiled. "What are sisters for?"

Kikyou then hugged her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Meanwhile the guilt had been weighing heavily on Rin's mind. She paced back and forth nervously.

"I can't keep on lying to him its no good of me if I do that."

She found Sesshomaru sitting on the outside on the porch.

"Sesshomaru can we talk."

"What troubles you?"

"I kind of have something important to tell you. I shouldn't have tried to hide it."

The silver-haired male raised an eyebrow to her.

"What is it?"

"I feel bad about this I'm sorry. I hope that you won't hate me after this."

"Rin although at times you did annoy me you saved my life. I can't forget that so whatever you need to say please do."

She nodded.

"I saw her, I saw Kikyou." She was anther girl and a guy with silver hair. They were looking for you."

In an instant Sesshomaru was on his feet suddenly finding strength he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes they had a picture of you."

"Where is she?"

"In town."

"Rin take me there right now."

"Are you strong enough to even travel?"

"Do not worry about that right now just take me to town?"

She knew there would be no stopping him once he learned that Kikyou had been looking for him. She had to respect his wishes and decided that she would help him to town.

"Alright let's go."

'Why did you wait so long to tell me? You know how important she is to me."

"I know Sesshomaru I'm sorry I suppose that I was just being selfish."

She did not need to speak any more words. He got the general idea the pair said nothing as they continued on their way into town.

"I'm worried he's been gone for awhile." Kikyou said.

"Yeah." Sango agreed. "He said that he would be back soon. I hope that he's okay should we go out and look for him."

Kikyou was certain that Inuyasha could handle himself but nonetheless she did feel concerned. He was a very good friend and she cared very much about him.

"Perhaps we should I don't want him to be hurt or anything."

"Neither do I." Sango agreed. "He's a little rough around the edges but I think he's a nice guy."

"Yes." Kikyou agreed. "Inuyasha has been a wonderful friend to me. I'll always be grateful to him."

"Yeah." Sango nodded. She wanted to say more like the fact that Inuyasha wanted more than friendship with her but she knew that Kikyou had to be already aware of that.

"Well then shall we go look for him?"

"Alright."

They could not get very far though because in the distance a flash of silver had been hurdling towards them.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou whispered.

"Kikyou, Sango." He shouted while waving as he ran up to them.

"Inuyasha you're back."

"Yea I'm sorry that I took so long I did find something though."

"What did you find?"

Inuyasha went into his pocket and took the golden pocket watch he had found not too far away from town. Kikyou's eyes widened in recognition.

"Does it look familiar Kikyou?"

"Yes, it's Sesshomaru's." She recognized the engraving on the back it was definitely his.

"Well you'd better hold on to it. I'm sorry that I didn't actually find him but at least we know he's got to be close."

"Yeah." Sango agreed. "That's good right Kikyou he must be near."

"Maybe that's why that girl acted like she didn't know anything."

"So you think she might know where he is."

"It's definitely a possibility she was acting weird but before we go try to look for her I actually wanted to speak to you Kikyou alone if that's okay."

Sango looked up then nodded.

"Oh sure I'll be over here take your time."

Once Sango left Inuyasha and Kikyou alone to talk he felt very nervous right now. He had tried to prepare himself for this conversation but in his mind he hadn't prepared him for the reality.

"I…" he started.

"Inuyasha I'm glad that you want to talk. I think it's about time that we did."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I just was nervous."

"It's alright I understand should I go first." Kikyou offered.

"No it's okay I'll go. Kikyou we've spent a lot of time together and I feel like we did get close over that time."

"We did," she confirmed. "You've become very important to me."

"Yeah same here. I…Kikyou you're a great person and I just really want you to be happy."

"Inuyasha I want the same for you, you deserve it."

"You do too Kikyou." He put his hand to her shoulder. "For awhile there I wanted you to be happy with me but I know that cant. You love him I get that I can accept that."

"Inuyasha it wasn't ever my intention to hurt you. I'd never want that."

'I know it's okay we can't help who we love you know so I'm saying I'm going to do whatever it takes to help you find Sesshomaru so you two can be happy. I promise you."

"Inuyasha." She whispered. "Thank you for being so understanding."

"Sure." He suddenly hugged her which took her by surprise. "You're welcome we'll find him."

"I hope we will." She hugged him back closing the space between them. It felt nice.

"Kikyou I…"

Before Inuyasha could continue footsteps were heard.

"Kikyou," she heard her name.

The voice hit her ears and her eyes widened slightly. She then turned around to see Sesshomaru standing there with the help of the girl from before.

"S…." Kikyou began.

"Sesshomaru," Sango ended up saying. "You're okay."

Sesshomaru said nothing he could only stare at Kikyou and the man she was with.

"Get your hands off of her."

"Sesshomaru." Kikyou spoke his whole name.

"Hey look calm down man it's not like that."

"Yet you still embrace her."

Sesshomaru tried to run forward but the familiar pain in his legs returned and he slumped down on the ground.

"Sesshomaru," both Rin and Kikyou called out.

The raven-haired female ran over to her fiancé he looked the same a little thinner and definitely weak but here he was alive.

"Sesshomaru I' am very grateful to see you, are you alright?"

He looked up into her mahogany orbs.

"Why do you embrace him? Who is he?"

Sesshomaru looked up at the other silver haired male.

"He's a…."

"He is nothing more than a pathetic look a like copy."

Inuyasha frowned. "Hey you jerk I do have a name."

Sesshomaru was on his feet again.

"You will explain to me right now why you were touching her."

"Sesshomaru please calm down you are injured."

"That is irrelevant. Who is this man?"

Inuyasha clenched his teeth and gripped his fist.

"My name is Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha.' He repeated. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you apart."

"Feh, as if, you wouldn't even be able to lay a scratch on me in your current state."

Sesshomaru was about to lung forward and Inuyasha was as well but both Kikyou and Sango were now holding them both back.

"Sesshomaru, no."

"Inuyasha calm down okay he's hurt you can't fight him." Sango warned him.

"Yeah I know."

Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to bring this man harm but he knew he wouldn't be able to.

"This is not the reunion that I had in mind."

"Neither did I, Sesshomaru we should talk. Let's go somewhere so we can talk alright."

All he could see was Inuyasha with his arms around her. He could see nothing else.

"Kikyou who is he to you?"

"Sesshomaru he is just my friend. He helped me a great deal in your absence. There isn't anything going on between us."

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded. "It's exactly what she said we're just friends but now that I can see with my own eyes I cant help but wonder if you were right Sango."

She nodded.

"I told you that there were some similarities between you two, the hair and eyes. Sesshomaru did you know of a distant family member or a brother?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment.

"There were rumors that my father did indeed father another child. I can't rule out the possibility of there being a relation since the physical attributes are so close."

Kikyou gently placed her hand on to his shoulder but he didn't flinch.

"It would be wonderful to find out if you have family Sesshomaru but right now you need to sit and then we need to talk alone," She looked towards Rin.

"I apologize for pretending I didn't know him when you asked. I brought him to you know though so you guys can be alone to talk."

Sesshomaru then surprised everyone by walking away.

"Sesshomaru where are you going?"

"I need to be alone. I don't wish to talk to you right now I have many things on my mind I need to think on."

The silver-haired male then walked off in the direction of the lake.

"What a weird guy he is. He's finally reunited with her and he just leaves."

"Well Inuyasha you were hugging her. I know it was a friendly hug but it didn't look that way to him."

"Yeah I guess not."

"I need to go after him." Kikyou decided.

Rin stopped her though.

"You should give him some time Sesshomaru is hurting now although he won't show it."

"Hey why did you lie to us?" Sango asked.

"Yes what purpose did it serve earlier?"

"I've been taking care of him since I found him injured. I guess I became attached and wanted to be selfish."

"I am grateful to you for saving his life but to want to keep him away from me when I…."

"If you really loved him Kikyou why didn't you answer any of his letters? All he thought of was you and you never returned a single one of his letters."

"Hey Kid." Inuyasha spoke. "You don't even know the whole story it's complicated."

"Thank you for everything you've done it wasn't my intention to ever cause his pain so it is up to me to fix this and make it right." Kikyou said no more then went off in search of Sesshomaru she only hoped it wasn't too late. She did want to be with him. Her future was with him. She found him sitting down by the lake against a nearby tree.

"Kikyou," he sensed her right away. "I want to be alone for now."

"Sesshomaru I know what you said but I simply can't do that. I need for you to hear me out."

"Fine, sit."

She sat down besides him leaving some distance between them.

"I' am sorry." She started. "I am sorry for this war. I am sorry for our being separated and losing so much time. I'm sorry for the pain you felt."

"We have been apart for quite some time haven't we?"

"Yes, too long. Sesshomaru there wasn't a moment that went by where I didn't think of you."

He then turned to look at her with an intense gaze.

"Then why did you not return a single one of my letters."

It had been the million dollar question that naturally he wanted to know the answer to.

"Sesshomaru I love you."

"Do you really? The way that you were holding him it seemed like much more than friendship."

Kikyou suddenly hugged him.

"Inuyasha has become a very good friend to me. He helped me but what I feel for him does not equal what I feel for you Sesshomaru. I want to spend the rest of my life with you as your wife. I know that you're hurt."

"You have absolutely no idea the emotional and physical pain I've felt without you. You did not reply to my letters naturally I would think the worst."

"It was my father."

Sesshomaru froze but pulled her away slightly so they were now looking at one another.

"What?"

"He hid all of your letters so I could never reply to them. Sesshomaru do you think so little of me that I would hurt you that way. I wouldn't do that especially when I said yes to your proposal. I love you that is all you need to know. You are my heart."

He then hugged her back tightly.

"I love you too Kikyou I always have your father never did want us to be together."

"No." she agreed. "He didn't so it's not so hard to believe he would do such a thing as this."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"The question is what do we do now?"

"I think that if you're willing we need to find our way back to one another. We love each other and the time apart did nothing to change that. I believe that together we can make it work."

"yes." He nodded. "I want that I want our life together."

Kikyou then showed him her finger.

"You're ring?"

"I never took it off not for a single moment. I plan to be your wife Sesshomaru."

He then suddenly kissed her on the lips and it felt amazing after such a long time to feel his lips on hers. When they broke away for air she whispered.

"Sesshomaru I want to only be with you not any other."

"I feel the same I only want you I will have no other."

"It is settled then." She stood up then reached for his hand. "Come one we need to clear some things up with both Inuyasha and Rin."

"Yes." He agreed. "We should clear up any confusion."

The re united couple walked hand in hand back to where Sango, Inuyasha, and Rin were waiting. Sango smiled when she saw them holding hands.

"I knew that you guys could make it work, congratulations."

"Yes thank you Sango. Inuyasha can we talk its important."

"Sure." He agreed.

Sesshomaru then turned to Rin. "Rin may we have a moment?"

"Oh, sure."

Sango then decided to sit and wait for them to finish talking privacy would be needed her. Once alone Sesshomaru surprised Rin by giving her a hug.

'You have done a lot for me and I will forever be grateful. I am sorry that it couldn't have been as you wished."

"Yeah," she whispered. "It's okay though we really can't help who we love and it's obvious to me how you feel about Kikyou and how she feels for you."

"Yes."

Rin then let the silver-haired male go then gave him a warm smile.

"I really only want you to be happy."

"I want the same for you Rin why don't you come back with us instead of going home to be alone again."

It sounded like a nice offer but she could not agree to it. It simply wouldn't be right.

"Thank you Sesshomaru but I don't think I will take that offer. I need to grow up some more and get some life experience but please take care of yourself and don't be a stranger okay."

"Same to you, goodbye and thank you."

"Kikyou I'm glad everything turned out okay for you."

'Well it should be. Sesshomaru and I decided that we want to make our relationship work."

"That's good I'm sure things will be okay."

"Inuyasha thank you for everything you've done for me. Your friendship helped me in many ways."

"Yeah, don't mention it Kikyou. I'm happy that we met."

"So am I Inuyasha you will find happiness I'm sure you will."

"Feh yeah thanks. I'll be okay though don't worry I wont do anything foolish. I have a question for you though?"

"What is it?"

"You've just been reunited with Sesshomaru after so long so." He laughed. "What are you doing sitting here with me?"

She smiled back.

"Thank you."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Well get going okay."

'Alright I will see you soon."

"Sure."

As Kikyou was heading to find Sesshomaru she spotted her sister pacing nervously.

"Hey Kik, what happened?"

"He's fine he said that he's okay but I still think he could use a friendly face you know."

"Yeah," Sango nodded and understood exactly where Kikyou was going with it. The brown-eyed female slowly made her way to where the silver haired male was sitting.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Oh hi Sango what's going on?"

"I thought that maybe you could use some company."

"Sure, alright."

They sat quietly for awhile with Sango nervously touching her hands in her lap.

"Um…" they both whispered.

"Oh I'm sorry did you want to say something?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I…"

She looked away for a moment with a slight blush on her cheeks which faded with time.

"Inuyasha I just want you to know that it's really going to be okay. I know things didn't probably go the way you were hoping with Kikyou but well, you aren't alone okay. If you need anyone to talk to I'm here to listen."

The silver haired male looked at her. He gave a small smile.

"Hey thanks Sango I might take you up on that."

Kikyou and Sesshomaru were watching the pair from the distance.

"Are you certain about trying to match the two of them together?"

Kikyou smiled. "I think she has feelings for him and he is a nice man deep down. I don't see why they shouldn't have the chance to at least see if there is anything there. I'd like for them to be happy."

Sesshomaru reached for her hand. "Like us?"

"We we're very happy Sesshomaru I know we can be again."

"I want you far away from that bastard father of yours."

"Don't worry Sango and I moved into Keade's old house. She had passed away and left it to me."

Sesshomaru hugged her. "She was a nice old woman. I'm sorry."

"Yeah." Kikyou nodded. "She was a wonderful person and a valued friend. I do miss her very much but I won't forget her. She would want for me to live my life and be happy. I choose to live my life with you Sesshomaru by your side for the rest of our days."

He gently pulled her lips to his for a kiss. "I have missed you. The thought of you loving someone else was truly agonizing."

She nodded. "I know. I'm sorry but I think we will be okay now. We're together again and nothing will tear us apart I wont let it."

He wrapped his arms around her and they continued to watch Inuyasha with Sango who had still been fidgeting nervously next to him.

"What's wrong?" he wondered.

"Its…well…"

He blinked curiously women were sure strange he thought. He then put his hand to her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Inuyasha I know that you had genuine feelings for Kikyou and wanted to be with her. I don't expect you to just easily forget them either but I do want you to know that I care about you."

"You… you do?"

"Yeah." She blushed. "I have for awhile. I've thought about what it might be like to be with you and I like what I've thought of. I wanted to see if maybe at some point you would think about giving us a chance if you want or if you ever feel ready. I mean it's okay if you don't…" she stopped.

Inuyasha then took her hand in his. "You're pretty when you blush." He told her.

"R-Really?" she stuttered.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Sango are you sure you want to get involved with a guy like me. I'm still kind of heartbroken you know." He laughed. "I'm not exactly what most women would consider prince charming."

Sango shook her head. "I don't care you could be my prince charming for all we know. I only wanted to know if it were possible."

"I think you could do better honestly."

"Inuyasha you are unlike anyone I've ever met before. It won't really be easy for me to forget you." She admitted. "I want you in my life."

Her words felt so sincere and he wanted to believe them. He turned to her still holding her hand.

"Well I don't know what I can promise you just yet Sango but I would like to get to know you better, just you and me. If you're willing to give me some time and for us to take things slowly I'd like to see where this could go."

She suddenly hugged him which he returned the hug.

"Of course I don't want to rush things if it's right then it will be but if we aren't right then at least we tried you know."

"Yeah, so I guess we better schedule some sort of date or something." He laughed.

She laughed too. "Yea I guess we should."

"Hey," he whispered then put his hand to her cheek which caused her to blush. "Thank you Sango, you're a pretty special girl."

"Thank you Inuyasha."

Kikyou couldn't help but smile at the sight it was nice to see and she was happy to see they were going to give it a shot. She squeezed Sesshomaru's hand within hers.

"It appears as if something may happen there after all." Sesshomaru spoke.

"Yes," she agreed. "Let's go." Kikyou and Sesshomaru walked over to where Inuyasha and Sango were sitting. "We aren't interrupting are we?"

Both Inuyasha and Sango blushed slightly. "No of course not the more the merrier."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were now looking at one another.

"You could possibly be my brother." Sesshomaru started. "So I see no reason to fight with you about anything especially since you were a friend to Kikyou when she needed it."

"Yeah that's all we were I promise she loved you too much Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I know. I offer my apologies Inuyasha I should have never wanted to attack you."

"It's okay I get it I'd be the same way with someone I love." He knew that much for sure. Sesshomaru then offered him his hand in friendship which Inuyasha took. The exchange made both Kikyou and Sango happy and relieved at the same time. There shouldn't be anymore fighting everything looked like it would be okay from here on out.

"I guess you're an okay guy Sesshomaru kind of stiff though, I think you could loosen up a little."

Kikyou turned red while Sango tried to hold her laugh. Sesshomaru looked unmoved.

"I see."

"But as long as Kikyou approves and you love each other then its fine with me, just don't hurt her or I will kick you ass."

"Inuyasha honestly." Sango said.

"What, just saying." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You need not worry about that Inuyasha." Sesshomaru promised.

"Alright then that settles it. So are we going to stay in town for a few days or what?"

"I think we can stay here for a bit longer Sesshomaru needs to rest and I guess we can use a bit of a vacation before heading back home."

"Yeah sounds good to me." Sango agreed. "Besides I think someone has to take me out on a date."

Inuyasha blinked. "Huh, oh" he blushed. "Yeah."

Kikyou smiled warmly. "Remember Inuyasha she is my sister so I will have to hurt you if you don't treat her right." She smiled.

He swallowed. "Hey, don't worry." He laughed nervously. "It's all good. Sango and I are just going to take things slow see where this leads you know. So no one has to get hurt."

Both sisters laughed. "She was only kidding right sis." Sango said.

"Yes of course." Kikyou nodded. "It was only a joke."

"Well then," Sango suddenly grabbed Inuyasha arm. "Its late and I'm pretty hungry how about we go get some dinner. What do you guys say?"

"Sure." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Sounds good I'm starved lets go." Inuyasha agreed.

The four of them then walked together Kikyou looked around with a smile on her face. She had a pretty good feeling that everything would really be okay once and for all.

(Epilogue)

A young woman with long raven-hair was walking towards her home carrying some groceries when a young man with silver-hair came running towards her.

"Kikyou,' he shouted.

"Oh, hello Inuyasha. What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's been awhile though how are you?"

"I'm fine it is good to see you Inuyasha how are things going? How's my sister doing these days?"

Inuyasha turned red slightly. "She's good. I…I'm really lucky to have her Kikyou you know."

"She loves you very much too you know."

Inuyasha nodded. It had been three years since the events happened. Kikyou and Sesshomaru had indeed gotten married and were living their life together. Inuyasha and Sango had decided to take things slowly and get to know one another eventually they had married too. Inuyasha was glad he had given it a chance because he was very happy with his new life.

"Yeah I know, so how's Sesshomaru."

"He's fine. I'm actually on my way home now with these groceries would you like to come by and see him?"

"Uh, no well yeah I would but I kind of need to get back to Sango you know. I don't like her being alone."

Kikyou nodded in understanding. "Yeah I don't blame you. I can understand now especially when it's such an important time for you two. I will come by more often that is a promise she could use her sister as well you know."

"Yeah definitely she is your sister."

Inuyasha then walked with Kikyou. "Hey do you want me to help you with your groceries."

"Sure if you don't mind."

The friends then headed to Kikyou's home talking along the way. Kikyou had been happy that everything ended up okay for everyone.

"You know if it weren't for you I would have never even met Sango."

"You guys are truly happy together I'm glad."

"Yeah we are just like you and Sesshomaru I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you, you did help make that possible you know."

"It was nothing I was glad to help."

They were nearing her house to see Sesshomaru sitting outside in the front yard reading his newspaper.

"Sesshomaru hey." Inuyasha waved.

The golden-eyed male looked up. "Hello Inuyasha."

He stood up to gather the groceries.

"Its okay I got it I'm a strong guy." Inuyasha laughed.

"Yes I suppose." Sesshomaru said.

"Heh," Inuyasha grinned. "You're a jerk you know but we're family so I guess its okay."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had learned that they were indeed half brothers so technically they were all like one big happy family.

"Kikyou," he kissed her cheek. "You have a guest."

"Do I? Who is it Sesshomaru."

"Oh I better go I don't want to interrupt or anything."

"No Inuyasha you should stay this is an important guest to you too."

The young man blinked confused and Kikyou did as well. Out of the door however walked Sango which caused Kikyou to smile warmly. She hadn't seen her sister in a while even though they lived not that far from one another.

"Sango, how are you it's been so long. Are you alright?"

"Yes I…"

Inuyasha immediately ran to her. "Sango what are you doing out? You should be in bed resting."

Sango turned bright red slightly it was really so cute to have Inuyasha worrying so much about her, then again given her current condition she didn't blame him.

"I…"

"Was it really wise for you to be out Sango? Did you come alone?'

"Yes. I'm not completely helpless you guys I'm fine I promise."

"Well," Inuyasha started. "We just want to be sure you know. This is a really important time."

"yes." She gripped her husband's hand. "It is."

She gazed down at her very swollen stomach where her and Inuyasha first child was currently growing. He was a nervous wreck he had never had any family and just wanted to be a good father.

"It should be soon right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah I think I only have about three months more."

"Yeah which is why you should be home resting Sango."

"Inuyasha is right Sango I promise I will come see you more especially now that I am to be an aunt."

"Kik, its okay I don't expect you to drop everything you do have your own life you know."

"Yes." Kikyou walked over to her sister. "Nonetheless you are my sister and I am looking forward to being an aunt." She then hugged Sango tightly.

"Oh…" Sango spoke.

"What, what's wrong?"

"Nothing it kicked."

"Really, may I feel?" Kikyou asked.

"Of course."

Kikyou put her hand to her stomach and felt the strong sharp kicking of her little niece or nephew. "That is beautiful."

"Yeah it really is. Kikyou when do you plan to start huh?"

Kikyou turned red. Sesshomaru remained silent. "Well all in good time Sango."

"Yeah I guess."

Inuyasha looked completely worried. "Okay seriously I want you off your feet woman. I don't care if I have to drag you back to bed you're coming."

She put her hand to his cheek then kissed him. "Yes sir." She nodded. "I love you too Inuyasha it's cute how you worry so much."

"I just don't want to screw up you know."

"You wont, just love the baby like you do me and we'll be just fine. Well Kikyou, Sesshomaru we're going to get going before Inuyasha has a break down but we will see each other again."

Kikyou hugged her sister. "Take it easy Sango don't overdue it."

"I won't bye."

Kikyou waved to Inuyasha and Sango as they were now on their way Sesshomaru came up behind his wife then hugged her tightly.

"That was nice seeing them."

"Yes, she is right though. When will there be a little Sesshomaru running around?"

She laughed slightly. "A little Sesshomaru?"

"Yes I look forward to starting our family together."

"Me too." Kikyou promised. "Good things come to those who wait Sesshomaru you and I know that better than anyone."

"True enough I waited long enough for the chance to be with you it was worth it. I'll never love another."

She kissed him lovingly on the lips. "I love you too forever, I think everything worked out just fine look at Inuyasha and Sango they are married and expecting. You and I were able to find our way back to one another and we're happy again."

"Yes." Sesshomaru nodded hugging her close. "Indeed everything has worked out just fine in then end."

"Yes. It has." She whispered. 'It most certainly has."


End file.
